Your Not A Demon, Your A Warlock
by gaarablack
Summary: Mackenzien, and her bestfriend Fu heads to Konoha high to find a couple warlocks. people think of them as demons, but Mackenzie, and Fu are witches as well. what lies ahead for them? and is love in the air? rated for cussing, and stuff.
1. Info

Name:

Mackenzie Black

Age:

16

Style:

Punk. Goth. Rock. Wears black, hot pink, any purple, and green.

Cult:

Whole family are witches, and warlocks.

Appearances:

Waist length black hair, with purple, and green bangs. Put into two high pigtails. Her eyes are gray with hint of pink. She has a good body. You have a nice size chest, and nice hips. (The boys loves your body) nice tan skin, from all the time you spent in the sun training. You're about five foot four.

Family:

Both parents died. Your twin sister disappeared. And your older brother joined the enemy.

Friends:

Your best friend is Fu. She's been there for you since you two were like five. She's all that you had since your parents died, your sister disappeared, and your brother left.

Magic level:

Seven and going higher. (The highest is thirteen)

Name:

Fu Cole (she doesn't have a last name so I gave her one)

Age:

16

Style:

Girly Goth. Wears red, off white, black, and pink.

Cult:

She's a witch, but never knew who her family was.

Appearances:

Mint green short hair, that's just above her neck. Her eyes are orange. Body. Her skin is a natural copper color.

Family:

Can't remember ever meeting them. Mackenzie's parents found her alone in the woods, and sensed her powers. They took her in, and became part of the family. Her, & Mackenzie are more like sisters then Mackenzie and her own sister.

Friends:

She only has one friend, and that's Mackenzie. Their best friends, and they have each other back no matter what.

Magic level:

Seven. Just like Mackenzie.


	2. Get Up!

[Mackenzie's POV]

I woke up to Avatar's growling.

"What do you want?" I ask. He looks to the clock I have on the nightstand. It read 7:37.

"Great. FU GET UP!" I shouted.

"NO!" she shouted back.

"WE ARE ALREADY LATE! SO GET THE HELL UP! OR ELSE I'M GETTING THE BUCKET!" I threaten. I heard a thud from the next room.

"She's up." I said as I petted my pet dragon Avatar.

"What time do we have to be there!" Fu asked in a panic. I sighed.

"8:00." I say simply. Her eyes widen, she ran to the bathroom shouting.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!"

"BECAUSE AVATAR JUST WOKE ME UP, LIKE A MINUTE BEFORE I WOKE YOU!" I shouted back. I got out of bed, with Avatar following.

"You hungry?" I ask. She makes a little growling noise, and nods. I chuckle.

"Ok, one sec." I say as I took out a bag of raw meat.

"Do you want pig, or cow?" I asked. She pointes her head at the chicken in the cabinets.

"You know to much chicken can't be good for you right?" I asked her. She rolls her eyes at me.

'I hate Fu for teaching her that.' I thought. After I fed her, I went to my closet to pick an outfit.

"Well at least it's not a uniform school." I say to myself. Fu runs in with like her whole closet.

"What should I wear?" she asks.

"I thought you were going to wear an orange tank top, jean shorts, and a short black vest over?" I said.

"Oh yeah! Where did I put it?" she asked.

"On the chair in your room." I told her. She nods, and ran out of my room. I sighed.

"What would she do without me?" I asked Avatar. She just finished her breakfast, and was now running in a circle around my room. I laughed, and turned to my closet. I picked out a pair of short, shorts red plated skirt, a black spaghetti strap tank top that shows my bellybutton that you tie the front, and thigh high black socks with black ankle length boots. I checked myself one last time in the mirror, and headed down stairs. Fu was down there getting her backpack together.

"I told you to do that last night." I said in an I told you so voice. She glared at me.

"Shut… up." She spaced the words.

"Come on it's all ready 7:56, we're last as it is." I tell her I grabbed an apple and a pear for Fu from the fruit bowl.

"Ok I'm ready." She said walking out the door. I followed her, I turned back to Avatar.

"Now be good, and I'll see if I can start bring you to school." I tell her. She flew in a circle around the fan, before she hit her head on one of the blades. She landed on the couch.

"Like I said be good, and stay out of the pantries!" I shouted as I locked the door.

'I hate leaving her by herself for to long.' I thought. I ran to catch up to Fu.

"Here." I said as I handed her the pear, she smiled at me.

"Thanks! In all the rushing I forgot to eat." She said. I laughed.

"You forget your head if it wasn't attached to your body." She nudged me playfully.

"Shut up!" she shouted.


	3. Your Late We Know That!

[Tsunade's POV]

I looked around for the new girls, but they weren't here yet!

'Where the hell are they!' I shouted in my head.

"Shizune!" I shouted for her. She ran behind the curtains.

"Yes lady Tsunade?" she asked.

"Where are the girls?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know, their not here yet." I bit my lip.

"They were suppose be at 8:00! And it's… 8:15 now!" was I pissed yes.

"Tsunade we should start. Maybe they'll get here while you're on stage?" Jiraiya said walking up to me. I sighed.

'Maybe he's right?' I thought.

"Ok." I said. As I walked on stage I took one last look to see if they were here. Nope.

"Good morning everyone." I started. Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes Naruto?" I asked bored.

"What's this about?" he asked. Sakura hit him over the head.

"You Baka! If you wait five minutes she would tell us!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"Yes. Well. Today we are going to have two new students, and they will…" I stopped. I saw Ibiki throwing the two girls in.

"HEY!" they yelled.

[Mackenzie's POV]

Me, and Fu just got to school when a sensei grabbed us from the back of our shirts.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Fu yelled. He carried us off somewhere.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked calmer then Fu, but can you still see that I'm pissed.

"You two are late." The sensei simply said.

"WE KNOW THAT!" Fu yelled.

"And if you let me finish. We had to start without you." I looked at Fu confused.

"What did you have to start without us?" I asked. He grinned.

"Open the doors Anko." He said. A women with purple hair grinned as well.

"Alright in you go!" she said as she opened the door. Me, and Fu exchanged looks before we went flying into the gym.

"HEY!" we shouted. I heard snickers behind us, I looked forward to see the whole school watching us.

"WHY I HAVE HALF A MIND TO…" I covered Fu's mouth before she could finish that sentences.

"Fu? Unless you want to get us detention, you better shut up." I told her. She just notices that we were being watch by everyone.

"Oh! Heh! Hi!" she said scratching the back of her neck.

"If you two don't mind joining me up here. That be great." Lady Tsunade said. I nod, and grabbed Fu's hand dragging her on stage.

"Hello lady Tsunade." I greeted her.

"Good morning." She greeted back. She looked at Fu. she was frozen.

"Great… not again." I said in a low voice.

"Is she all right!" a guy with blond hair, and blue eyes asked.

"Yeah she's fine." I said, and turned back to Tsunade.

"Maybe you could snap her out of it please?" Tsunade asked. I shrugged, and turned to Fu.

"Fu snap out of it!" I shouted, and slapped Fu across the face.

"OWW! THAT HURT DAMN IT!" she yelled.

"She's fine." I told Tsunade.

"Alright. These two are the new students, and I expect you _all_ to treat them right." I notice Tsunade said the 'all' to a group of guys in the back.

Please review! (begging on knees) I need to know you think! (sniffle) people can so hurtful. If you like my stuff review please! ^.^


	4. Why Are You Here?

Let me know what you think with a review please.

She turned to us after the rest of the announcements were made.

"And girls if you need anything just come to my office."

We nod.

"Yes lady Tsunade."

We said at the same time giving her bright smiles.

"Great now why don't you two follow me, and I'll give you girls the paper work you need."

"What!? Paper work!? I thought that long envelope with like twenty pages was all we had to do!"

Fu whined. I kicked the back of her leg to shut her up.

"Fu shut up."

I said in a bored tone. She glared at me.

"Yes well… you have to sigh a couple more things then your done. Now come this way please."

Tsunade leading us threw the crowd\ all the way to her office on the other side of the school.

"Now girls please have a seat."

She pointed to the chairs in front of her desk as we entered her office. We sat in them watching her.

"We don't have to sign anything, do we Tsunade?"

I asked cocking a eyebrow at her. She nodded, and folded her hands on top of her desk.

"Yes that is correct."

She replied.

"Why did you two transfer all of a sudden?"

A male voice asked behind us. We turned to him.

"Nice to see again Jiraiya."

I greeted him. He nodded.

"The same Ms Black."

"So that's why you brought us here?"

Fu asked.

"Yes. Now why the sudden change? I mean your parents put you two in a wonderful magic school before… you know?"

She asked. I exchanged a look with Fu she shrugged, saying it was my choice. Sighing I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We heard you have a couple of warlocks here?"

I asked.

"Yes… so are you here to take them, or something?"

Jiraiya asked. I shook my head no.

"No. But by law in our community they have to at least be a level four by they're seventeenth birthday."

I explained.

"But why?"

Tsunade asked. This time Fu sighed.

"Because if they don't learn to control they're powers then…"

Fu hesitated.

"The reasons why other people calls us demons."

I said simply. They nod in understanding.

"One of the dads doesn't want his son to know his true powers."

Tsunade said simply.

"Why?"

Fu asked tapping her finger on the armrest.

"I don't know. He just said don't tell his son that he's a warlock, let him think that he's a demon."

"Well then he's just being selfish, and scared of his son's powers."

I said with a dark look.

'How could he do that to his own son?'

I asked myself.

"Agree." Jiraiya said. I turned him.

"Those two boys you have how long to till they turn seventeen?"

I asked him. He pulled out two files from the filing cabinets next to him. Reading what was in them he handed them to me.

"Their names are Naruto Uzumaki, and Gaara no Sabaku. Naruto's sixteen birthday was four months ago, and Gaara's two months ago."

He said as I read the files. I leaned over so Fu could read them as well.

"So why are you two here?"

Tsunade asked.

" What do you mean? We just told you."

Fu snapped. I sent her a glare for doing so.

"I mean why didn't the school send a sensei to teach them, and not two young girls."

She asked.

"Because the school doesn't give a damn about them."

I stated angrily.

"Why not?"

"Because Gaara is the headmaster's grandson from his mother's side, and Naruto's not consider a real warlock because his mom gave him her powers. He wasn't supposed to be a warlock."

I explained.

"Why wasn't Naruto suppose be a warlock?"

Jiraiya asked.

"Because in his mother's family it skips a generation, and his mom was a witch."

I said still reading the files. I glanced at Jiraiya he still looked confused. I was about to explain more but lady Tsunade went first.

"And Kushina gave her powers to Naruto to protect him from Madara. He was supposed to be a normal boy like you."

Tsunade said looking at Jiraiya. He scoffed.

"Normal? Even if he didn't have his powers he still wouldn't be normal."

He chuckled.

"That's right. When that Madara guy tried to take her powers for his own selfish needs, her animal guardian, that you all call the nine tails. Was trying to protect her, and in doing so Madara was able to control him."

I said holding the blue pendant the connects me to Avatar tightly in my hand.

"But what I don't get is why? Why would he go after her, and not any other warlock, or witch?"

Tsunade asked.

"Because he needs both Fu, and Naruto."

I said. They eyed me, including Fu she gave me a 'what the hell are you talking about?' look.

"You crazy bitch! What the hell are you talking about?" Fu demanded. I rolled my eyes at her.

"What I mean is… that your birthday, and Naruto's are on the same date…"

"What does that have to with this!?"

She shouted interrupting me. I kept this from her for so long, but I promised mom, and dad that I wouldn't tell her, unless I am telling this to Tsunade.

"Ok if you let me finish I'll tell you."

She stayed quite.

"Continue."

Jiraiya said nodding for me to go on.

"They were born on the same day, and at the same June 16 7:52 a.m. and that's extremely rare. So when you get them to combine their powers… you have a force to be reckoned. Madara wanted Kushina to give Naruto her powers. Even if he's not a warlock at birth, he's still one."

They nod understanding some.

"But what does he want to use them for?"

Tsunade asked right as the bell rang.

"'I'll explain more later."

I told her as I got my things.

"Is he going after the others? The ones that are like Naruto, Fu, and Gaara?" Jiraiya asked. I turned to him.

"It is a possibility but I don't know for sure. But I would be damned if he thinks that he could even touch Fu, or the other two. I would give my life for all three of them."

I stated. Jiraiya nodded pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against.

"Well don't worry cause no one at this school would let those two get hurt."

He said. I smiled that was good to know.

"Well we're late can we have some passes?" I asked. After we made plans to tell Naruto, and Gaara about their true selves, and for me to finish what I was saying after school.

"Why haven't you told me any of this?" Fu asked after we left the office.

'I knew this was coming.' I thought.

"Because my parents asked me not to unless I was telling lady Tsunade."

I said putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me sad.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'll tell you after school. Come on we're here." I said opening the door. The classroom fell silence as they all turned to stare at us.

"Ever get that feeling that somebody's watching you?" I asked leaning over to Fu.

"Yeah why?"

She asked back.

"I don't feel it at all." I joked trying to cheer her up. She shook her head.


End file.
